Who has more homework? Hogwarts vs The Academy
by Lynn Wilson
Summary: Answering the big question. Trading lives. Hijinks and Hilarity. What more could you ask for?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and background info  
I dont own anything. Even the characters that might seem original...  
theyre ppl i know. If you sue me, I'll have to give you my 28$..and *counts  
change six cents, but well...you see youd be wasting your time.  
  
The school I went to for highschool was called The Indiana Academy for  
Math, Humanities and Science. It was two year public boarding school  
for gifted juniors and seniors of Indiana. Hope that clears things up,  
it should be funny if you know nothing of the school, and hilarious  
if you know all about it. ^_^  
~Lynn  
  
  
The Meeting  
  
"Oy," Jennifer commented characteristically, "these are pretty good."   
She smiled broadly and motioned to the books in front of her and her  
friends. Harry Potter... they all read, with pictures of a young darked  
hair boy in glasses.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, looking up from the page she was reading, "and they  
almost have more homework than we do."  
  
Jen giggled, face still buried in the largest and latest book. "I dont  
know, they get more in the later years, it might be worse than here."  
  
Jennifer typed something into her computer, "BoB says 'HAH, NOWHERE has   
more homework than the academy."  
  
"What does BoB know, anyway," Jen called out jokingly, "she never does  
anything but sit in her room on her puter, she's not read any Harry Potter."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Jess agreed. "She knows nothing of Hogwarts."  
  
Jennifer broke out into giggles. "She just said if we would spend more time  
on our homework and less reading children's stories, we'd be likely  
to get our homework done once in a while."  
  
"Hey, for the record mine IS done," Jen snorted.  
  
"Of course it is," Jess rolled her eyes. "It ALWAYS is."  
  
Jennifer typed some more into her computer. "I believe our friend BoB   
concurs."  
  
"Howdja come up with a big word like concurs?" Jen asked, and dodged the  
inevitable pillow that came flying at her head.  
  
"Bet BoB used it first," Jess commented. She had to dodge the second   
pillow.  
  
"Hey, where's Bethie anyways?" Jen asked tossing the pillow back towards  
Jennifer.  
  
"I don't know, but shh, Harry's using his invisibily cloak again, I really  
like these scenes," Jess said burying herself further.  
  
"She's not online," Jennifer commented offhandedly, "And BoB says she  
hasn't seen her all day."  
  
"Huh.." Jen thought out loud. "Thought she was coming to read with us."  
  
"Probably off seeing Dr. Goldfeld bout chemistry. She's obsessed."   
Jennifer shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Mmm." Jen nodded. "Y'know, I imagine BoB's right, no one has more   
homework than us."  
  
"Yeah...right," an unmistakably male, british voice said faintly.  
  
"BoB says I told you... what?" Jennifer looked around her crowded dorm  
room puzzeldly. "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Of course they did, were right here," a different, but still british male  
voice said somewhat scathingly.  
  
"Who's here," Jess mumbled, coming out of that place you go when your reading  
thats not quite in the real world.  
  
"Well, don't you even recognize the characters from the very books you're  
reading," this time a very annoyed female british voice sounded.  
  
"Right..." Jen said. "Well. This is interesting. Welcome, Ron, Harry  
and Hermione to the Indiana Academy for Math Science and Humanities."  
  
"Uhm...Jen...how are you taking this so well? Why aren't you at least a  
TINY bit confused?" Jess asked still looking all over for the voices.  
  
"Well its obvious what's happened, we might as well go with it, mightnt  
we?" Jen said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Y'know, she's right," Jennifer said and then almost fell off of her chair  
as Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared in front of them.  
  
"I'm Jen, that's Jess," she pointed to a short blonde girl on the bed,   
"and that's Jennifer," she motioned to a taller, but still somewhat  
short dark haired girl sitting at a desk. "We obviously know you."  
  
"Obviously." Hermione said in a way that was slightly reminiscent of Jen.  
  
"Now whats this about YOU having more homework than us," Harry asked,  
sniggering.  
  
"Yeah. That's not possible." Ron said looking down at the quill and  
parchment that had come with him on this adventure. "I have to have  
this essay done by tomorrow."  
  
"Well...we have had three days to work on it," Hermione informed them.  
"But still...we have an awful lot of homework at Hogwarts.."  
  
"We have a ten page paper due Monday," Jennifer quipped. "And I've only  
got half a sentence written."  
  
"You and Ron," muttered Hermione and Jen at the same time.  
  
The argument that ensued can only be described as pure chaos.  
  
  
Meanwhile...at Hogwarts....  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle wandered the halls. Out of the corner of his  
eye Draco noticed Potter's mug in an open classroom, eager as ever  
to cause trouble for Harry, he decided to check it out. "Stay here," he  
muttered to his sidekicks and walked in. He figured something fishy  
must be going on, for some reason, Potter, the know it all, and Weasely  
were sitting in the room frozen. Then the large red button in the  
center of the room caught his eye. It read "Press to cause trouble  
for Harry Potter and friends". Now you'd think as clever as Draco Malfoy  
is he'd have thought to read the fine print. But, I suppose the  
tempation was too much for him. Draco pushed.  
  
A large resounding POP echoed through two universes.   
  
From his office Albus Dumbledore glanced at a scrying dish, chuckled  
and let out a characteristic informative, "Hmm."  
  
  
*funny so far* *keep going*^_^The LadyMuse^_^ 


	2. 2

Disclaimer and background info  
I dont own anything. Even the characters that might seem original...  
theyre ppl i know. If you sue me, I'll have to give you my 28$..and *counts  
change six cents, but well...you see youd be wasting your time.  
  
The school I went to for highschool was called The Indiana Academy for  
Math, Humanities and Science. It was two year public boarding school  
for gifted juniors and seniors of Indiana. Hope that clears things up,  
it should be funny if you know nothing of the school, and hilarious  
if you know all about it. ^_^  
~Lynn  
  
  
The Switch  
  
Part One-Hogwarts  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood guard in the hallways of the castle. It had been  
several minutes since Draco had told them to stay put, and they were  
getting restless. Being Crabbe and Goyle had certain disadvantages  
however, and because Draco Malfoy had told them to stay put, they would  
stay put. It's really too bad neither of them was a little more observant,  
they might have noticed the eeensy, teensy, teeny, weeny button in  
the neglected corner of the doorway that read, "Press to end trouble",  
but I suppose even if they had, neither of them would have been clever  
enough to think to press it. Even after Draco came skipping out of  
the classroom.  
  
"I'm a boy! I'm a boy!" Draco chanted in a sing song voice. "I've never  
been a boy before!" He then proceeded to teehee.  
  
Crabbe felt his jaw drop and saw Goyle's do the same. "Uh..?" he questioned  
Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yeah! Betcha wanna know what happened, huh? I would if I were you!  
Well...I was minding my own business when I found myself in...I think  
Jen said his name was Draco, right? Anyway in this kids body. And I get  
to be a boy!" Draco began to giggle. "Call me BoB from now on, kay  
guys!" and Draco/BoB proceeded to piroutte around the two boys in the hall.  
"Your my goons right? Never had goons before. C'mon, lets go wherever  
were supposed to go. Glad Jen told me lots about these books. Girl  
never shuts up about them."   
  
Crabbe blinked. Goyle blinked. And started towards the Slytherin common room.  
Seemed like the right thing to do. Even if Draco was behaving a bit, well  
REALLY oddly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jen felt a large POP and then felt shorter. A lot shorter, and somehow  
a bit younger. She looked around and saw that Jennifer's dorm had been  
replaced by a classroom, that was painfully obviously in a castle.   
She reached to push her glasses up instinctively and realized she no   
longer woere any. And then she noticed something she hadn't had in years.  
Peripheral vision! And then she noticed very bushy hair in the outskirts  
of said peripheral vision. And then she figured out what happened.  
"I must have turned into Hermione," she quipped. Instantly, all  
of Hermione's memories surfaced, and told her pretty much what she needed to  
know. And since all of this only took about thirty seconds, the other  
two in the room didn't think she hadn't noticed them. (However, in those  
thirty seconds she had missed Draco Malfoy's body skipping out of the room.   
Too bad really, she was probably clever enough to deduce /something/ from  
that bit of info.)  
  
Jen/Hermione watched as Harry Potter's body began to finger his scar and  
as Ron's shooed the rat out of his pocket frantically and jumped on the   
desk screeching in a very femenine manner. Must be first or second year  
Jen/Hermioine surmised, then smiled as Hermione's memory provided that  
it was their second year. I imagine its one of those periods where it was  
only written that they had a lot of work to do. Jen/Hermione sighed. She  
supposed she ought to get things sorted out a bit.  
  
"So, who's who?" she asked matter of factly.   
  
"You....must....be....Jen?" Harry Potter's mouth stuttered. "Only...  
you could take things this well. What's going on?"   
  
"You're in Harry Potter's body, Jess. Once you acknowledge that, you'll  
get some of his memories and things will be cleared up." Hermione/Jen informed  
Harry/Jess. "And of course. Jennifer, you're in Ron Weasely's body,  
don't tell me you're STILL, how did you put 'creeped out, not scared' by  
rats?"  
  
Ron/Jennifer looked daggers at Hermione/Jen. "I'm not," he growled. "Hey,  
I really must have turned into Ron, I have a british accent now! Neat."   
  
Hermione/Jen sighed. She could tell they were going to be in here awhile  
sorting things out. She could only assume one of the Hogwarts kids, probably  
Harry, he had a tendency to *the*? break the rules as she and Hermione's memories  
both recalled, had switched them in order to prove a point. She crept  
to the door to close it against prying eyes, wouldn't do to get anyone  
in trouble now, and vaguely wondered how he'd done. Hermione's memories  
had no answer for her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Beth wondered how she had gotten out of Dr. Goldfeld's office, and where  
she was really. It was a dark dank hallway, usually academy things  
were kind of new. When someone called her Mr. Longbottom, she was especially  
confused. And when the odd stranger scolded her for being in this hallway  
and said he was taking ten points from her house, she was just plain   
bewildered. Then she remembered she and her friends obsessive book  
series, Neville Longbottom, and Proffessor Snape. Lucky for her, Neville's  
somewhat scant memory did come back to her, and she could at least  
/find/ Gryffindor common room. And she was relieved when no one thought  
it strange that she had no idea what the password was and let her in. She  
proceeded to the room Neville shared with the others and relieved to find  
no one else there, flopped down on the bed she remembered as his. This  
was going to take some time to sort out and she..he? wanted to rest first.  
  
Part Two- The Academy  
  
Draco Malfoy blinked. For some reason he was now staring at the contraption, he  
believed muggles referred to as a computer. Out of sheer luck, he   
caught his reflection out of the corner of his eye. He was now a sixteen year old  
girl. A very developed, attractive sixteen year old girl. He spared some  
time for thoughts that any mature twelve year old boy might have. Then  
he wondered what he needed to do to rectify this situation, obviously  
pressing the button had had some effects he hadn't intended it to have.  
Of their own accord, his bodies memories came flowing to him. He was in  
the body of a girl named BoB, who had been participating online in an  
argument about whether Hogwarts or the Academy had more homework. BoB/Draco  
closed her/his eyes. This was going to take some getting used to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione felt taller. A lot taller. And older somehow. She realized she  
was still in the strange room they had been transported to, but that   
Harry and Ron were gone. Glancing around she caught her reflection in the mirror  
and realized, she, or at least her body was gone. And she now inhabited  
the body of the one called, Jen. Then Jen's memories came to her.   
  
"IM A GIRL!" the one she recognized as Jennifer exclaimed, pulling her  
out of Jen's memories, they were really quite interesting, and she wanted  
to add them to hers. Thus she had been trying to memorize them.  
  
"IMAGIRLIMAGIRLIMAGIRL!"  
  
"Ron, Harry? Is that you?" she asked, and noted that she sounded American  
now. That was odd. But perhaps natural. She was in an American's body  
after all.  
  
"Uh...I think I'm Ron Weasely. But IMAGIRL. Hermione?" Jennifer/Ron  
wrinkled his face in an obvious display of disgust.   
  
"Oh come on, being a girl isn't that bad. And yes this is Hermione, and  
seems somehow one of you has switched us with those Academy people," and then  
she looked suspiciously at the one called Jess. "How did you do it Harry?  
And did you ever stop to think of the troulbe you could get us into? What  
will you do if someone back at Hogwarts figures this out?"  
  
"Well. I certainly didn't try and switch bodies with a girl! I happen to   
agree with Ron! Being a girl is icky!" Jess/Harry inormed, Jen/Hermione.  
  
Jen/Hermione noted Jess/Harry's somewhat red face, and decided not to  
push things much further. Boys! Somewhat suddenly, she noticed a ruckus  
in the hallway.  
  
"WHERE AM I? Please I know I'm forgetful! But....I mean, I can't even  
find Hogwarts. Someone please!"  
  
"Beth...what are you talking about," she heard a muffled voice ask in   
the hallway.  
  
"But...I'm Neville....I thought I could at least remember who I was?"   
  
She heard what she thought might be sobs. "Oh boy. Seems Neville must  
have switched too," she informed the others. "I'll go rescue him, and  
then we can get this whole mess sorted out." Jen/Hermione headed out the  
doorway, and pulled the one panicking who was obviously Beth/Neville  
into the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I'm a girl...."Jennifer/Ron whimpered, as it closed with a thud.  
  
Jen/Hermione shook her head. "Come off it." She could tell this was going to  
take awhile. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer and background info  
I dont own anything. Even the characters that might seem original...  
theyre ppl i know. If you sue me, I'll have to give you my 28$..and *counts  
change six cents, but well...you see youd be wasting your time.  
  
The school I went to for highschool was called The Indiana Academy for  
Math, Humanities and Science. It was two year public boarding school  
for gifted juniors and seniors of Indiana. Hope that clears things up,  
it should be funny if you know nothing of the school, and hilarious  
if you know all about it. ^_^  
~Lynn  
  
The Classes  
  
Part One-Potions  
  
Hermione/Jen could tell by Hermione's memories that they needed to go to  
Potions. Oooh! Potions she couldn't wait! Professor Snape was her  
favorite character...in fact if one didn't know better, they might  
use the term...fangirl.  
  
"Come on! Come on! We have to go to Potions! We can be early if we hurry!"  
  
"Jen...I mean...Hermione," Harry/Jess said still a bit stuttery, "Don't  
you think it'd be odd for Hermione, Ron and HARRY to show up early for   
potions?" Unfortunately, Hermione/Jen had already walked out the door.  
Harry/Jess could only follow, with Ron/Jennifer trailing behind, trying  
to stay away from the rat. Er..Scabbers.  
  
Draco/BoB happily skipped towards the Potions Dungeon. His/her goons  
were following. He/she loved that. And he/she loved being he/she as well.  
He/she giggled. Jen had gone on and on and on and on about Snape. And  
Draco/BoB knew he/she would like him. And class in a dungeon! What could  
be better!   
  
"Hi! Hi! Proffy-Snape-Sama!" Draco/BoB chanted merrily.  
  
Few had ever seen Proffessor Snape at a loss for words, he didn't speak  
a lot, but he always knew what to say. Fewer still had ever seen  
him taken aback. And no one had ever seen him downright shocked. Finally  
he gained his composure. "You're acting a bit out of character today, Mr.  
Malfoy. Please take your seat."  
  
Draco/BoB giggled, and took his/her seat. Or a seat. Wasn't sure  
if it was the usual one.  
  
Just as Snape was beginning to process Draco's unusal behavior, Potter,  
Weasely and Granger came into the room.   
  
"Proffessor Snape!" Hermion/Jen squealed, "I love you! I'm one of your  
biggest fans! I think you're oh so very happy and evil!"  
  
And then, before he could get a grip on things, Draco Malfoy jumped up  
and HUGGED Hermione Granger. This was too much. Severus Snape fainted  
for the first time in is his life. Ever.   
  
"Neat," Ron/Jennifer said.   
  
"You guys," Harry/Jess said.  
  
"Oh..." Draco/BoB and Hermione/Jen said in unison. The rest of the class  
trailing in seemed shocked as well, though amused. Only Crabbe and Goyle  
remained oblivious.  
  
~~~~~~  
Neville/Beth hurried down the hallway, he/she was going to be late. And Neville's  
memories barely remembered where the dungeon was. Aarrgh. Finally  
as she arrived, the room was in chaos and Snape was picking himself up off  
of the floor.  
  
"That's it. Twenty points off of Gryffindor for acting so horribly out  
of character, Miss Granger." He didn't even acknowledge it when Draco  
pointed out that this was not fair. He had had enough. "Now, everyone  
to your seats, I have a class to run."  
  
"He's worse than," Draco/BoB started,   
  
"Goldfeld," Hermione/Jen finished.  
  
Proffessor Snape threw his hands in the air. "To your seats." And he ignored  
the fact that Granger and Malfoy were working together, that Neville  
seemed to know more about Potions than anyone else in the room, and  
that Harry and Ron were whispering about cute boys. "Just..do your Potions."  
  
"I always thought he would take things more in stride," Draco/BoB quipped  
adding a random bit of something to their potion.   
  
"Yeah...but he's still so cute and eeevil," Hermione/Jen observed, true  
to fangirlish nature.   
  
Their cauldron exploded.  
  
"Huh, you do have to pay more attention in Potions than in chemistry,"  
they said in unison.   
  
Snape made a mental note to see Dumbledore. He suspected something. Dark  
sorcery maybe...or just weird sorcery. He shook his head fluttered his  
cape and went about scolding peoples potions-skills...or lack thereof.  
  
  
Part Two-Chemistry  
  
Jen's meories informed Hermione that it was almost time to get to class.  
Chemistry class. Well, that should be interesting. She had had a chemistry  
course at her muggle school before Hogwarts and figured she'd do rather  
well, and from the memories, it seemed Jen could use the help.  
  
"Okay, Ron, Harry, we have to go to class."   
  
"You mean," Harry/Jess looked at Hermione/Jen in schock, I have to  
go out in public...as a GIRL?"  
  
Ron/Jennifer laughed, and then turned red as Harry/Jess snapped, "You  
too!" at him.  
  
"Oh come now, it isn't that bad being a girl, really." Neville/Beth  
piped up hopefully.  
  
"That just 'cuz she can remember more than you can!" Ron/Jennifer said  
half-teasingly.   
  
Hermione/Jen sighed. "I am going to Chemistry now. I would suggest that you  
all come with me, or be responsible for ruining other people's lives.  
And Neville, you'll have to be the teacher's aid. So at least /act/ like  
you know about chemistry, all right? If you get too stuck, I'll help  
you." Hermione/Jen puffed and headed out the door, assuming her friends  
would follow.   
  
She assumed correctly, they did, albeit grudgingly, and horribly red in  
their now-female faces.   
  
*****  
Draco/BoB had been rummaging through this girls memories, and wishing  
beyond belief that she didn't currently occupy his body. "What are the  
chances of that?" he asked himself out loud, startled slightly by his   
American accented female voice. "And I need to go to Chemistry," he told   
himself.   
  
"Wha..." he heard a voice groggily ask him. (He refused to think of himself  
as a her, despite his rather unfortunate situation.)  
  
He whirled his head around and recognized the roomate that this BoB-girl  
hated. Well. A good bad person never wastes a chance to torment someone.  
  
"I'm sorry Veronica, I didn't mean to wake you," he said as sweetly as  
he could muster. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you. I  
realize, I have been a very bad roommate to you, and would like to make  
amends any way possible." He smiled. "Oh...dear, but I have to get  
to chemistry. Too-doo-looh!"  
  
Draco/BoB laughed to himself at Veronica's shocked face, and walked  
towards Chem class. Hmmm. He would have to make things bad with this   
'friend' this BoB-girl supposedly had. He smiled evilly, unaware  
that the body he was occupying regularly did the same.   
  
*****  
  
Hermione/Jen struggled to listen to the Russian teacher's very, very  
thick accent.   
  
"You see, Dr. Goldfeld, I was hoping you would allow me to make up work,  
in order to increase my standing in your class." She was taken extremely  
aback by his shocked expression.  
  
"But...you...and friend. Just seeet there," he waved towards the classroom.  
"And me. I ignore. You and friend geeet B. Are happy."  
  
"I mean no disrespect, sir. But.." Hermione/Jen stopped short as she  
noticed Dr. Goldfeld was no longer even looking at her. This plan  
to help Jen's chemistry grade was failing miserably.   
  
Ahh. Here came who she recognized as Jen's friend Bob. Perhaps she  
could use Jen's body to convince her to work harder.  
  
"Hi!" she chanted jovially at BoB. And was certainly most puzzled when  
she was ignored. And even more puzzled when BoB sat at the front of the  
room. Hmmm. Well, perhaps BoB wanted to turn a new leaf. By golly, she  
would use Jen's body to help her. She joined her front and center.  
  
Sarah, sat in normal chemistry seat, confused. BoB and Jen never sat   
in front. Or talked to Dr. G. Or answered all the questions. Or any of the   
questions for that matter. Or seemed like they weren't getting along.  
And Jessica wasn't in this class...and neither was Jennifer, but there  
they sat, looking confused and embarassed. And Beth...Beth usually  
knew most of the chemistry. And never broke more than one lab dish, on a  
non-lab day. She had broken almost ten. Sarah was enjoying the reprieve,  
generally Dr. G. picked on her the whole class...but still...this  
was odd.  
  
Dr. Goldfeld, was completely oblivious however. He didn't know who  
these two students were, but it was almost refreshing to have them in   
class. Maybe the two invisible girls would learn something from them. 


End file.
